The Zodiac Cursed American((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: Join the adventures of Alexis, Hiroyuki, and Katsutoshi, the new generation of Sohma family members. What happens when they find out about Alexis' double Zodiac curse? What will Samuru do when the 'God' finds out about this 'double zodiac curse? What exactly IS the double zodiac curse? WELL! Find out here!
1. Chapter One- Thank You!

_**The Zodiac Cursed American**_

_Chapter One_

_**A/N: Me: My first fruits basket fanfic...so yeah...  
Alexis: In this story I'm a bit headstrong I guess...I don't know...you decide  
Me: You won't kill me?  
Alexis: I don't know...depends...  
Me: *Sweat drops nervously***_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
_**Disclaimer: I have created all the characters in this Fanfic...but Fruits Basket belongs to the rightful owner(s).  
**_ • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The Main Characters' Forms

**First Name: **Alexis

**Middle Name: **Macry (Pronounced Muh-Cree)

**Last Name: **Bloomingdale

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **September 13th, Friday, 1997

**Hair Color: **Black with blue streaks (All Natural)

**Hair Style: **Long, thick, wavy. Usually down, or in a ponytail, nothing more

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Sohma/Normal: **Sohma

**Family: **Unknown

**Personality: **Unknown

**Living Arrangements: **Lives in the spare bedroom in the house of Hiroyuki and Katsutoshi

**Height: **5'9"

**Nationality: **American/ German/ Japanese

**Star Sign:** Virgo

**Represented by the Chinese Zodiac…: **Oxen

**Represents the Chinese Zodiac…: **Unknown, has the rare Sohma 'Double Curse'

**Birthstone: **Sapphire

**Occupation: **First-year high school student/ waitress in a five star restaurant

**Favorite Subjects: **English, Physical Education

**Favorite Foods: **Spicy foods, Chinese food, sweets, or anything to do with meat

**Hobbies: ** Singing, dancing, drawing, writing, sleeping, eating, playing soccer, playing basketball, hanging out with guys, playing sports with or against guys

**First Name: **Hiroyuki

**Middle Name: **Unknown

**Last Name: **Sohma

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **June 19th,1994

**Hair Color: **Jet Black

**Hair Style: ** Shaggy

**Eye Color: **Soft Green

**Blood Type: **O+

**Sohma/Normal: **Sohma

**Family: **The whole Sohma family

**Personality: **Hyper, sweet, kind, sharing

**Living Arrangements: **Lives with Katsutoshi

**Height: **6'5"

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Star Sign:** Gemini

**Represented by the Chinese Zodiac…: **Dog

**Represents the Chinese Zodiac…: **Dog

**Birthstone: **Pearl

**Occupation: **Artist/ First-year high school student

**Favorite Subjects: **English

**Favorite Foods: **Just about anything

**Hobbies: ** Writing, sleeping, eating

**First Name: **Katsutoshi

**Middle Name: **Unknown

**Last Name: **Sohma

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **October 4th, 1997

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Hair Style: **Shaggy

**Eye Color: **Sapphire Blue

**Blood Type: **A+

**Sohma/Normal: **Sohma

**Family: **The Sohma family

**Personality: **quiet, but states his mind when he feels it, kind

**Living Arrangements: **lives with Hiroyuki

**Height: **6'4"

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Star Sign:** Libra

**Represented by the Chinese Zodiac…: **Oxen

**Represents the Chinese Zodiac…: **Rat/Mouse

**Birthstone: **Opal

**Occupation: **None/ First-year high school student

**Favorite Subjects: **Math, Physical Education, History

**Favorite Foods: **He isn't very picky

**Hobbies: ** Running, reading

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I shiver as the night breeze picks up to a howling wind, swaying the trees in these woods.  
Inner monologue~ Hi! My name is Alexis Macry {Muh-Cree} Bloomingdale. I have  
long, thick black hair with natural blue streaks. My eyes are purple and  
my skin is tan. My birthday is September, Friday 13th; favorite  
Chinese zodiacs are the cat and the rat. Although, before my experience, I  
had no clue they were going to hate each other for the rest of their  
lives...and generations on…  
It began to pour down on me, "Great," I  
growl, "I HATE the rain...hm?" I look up, over my shoulder, and into the  
dark depths of the woods as I hear the squishing of shoes as somebody  
runs through the woods.  
A boy pounds out of the woods, but before I could react, he bowls over me.  
"Samuru is going to kill me if this girl finds out...oh crap." He mumbles but I pick it up, clear as day.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" I hiss at him but soon stop. The  
boy who had just crashed into me was about my age, maybe a bit older; he  
had shaggy jet black hair with soft green eyes that looked like they  
were full of knowledge, and "You smell like a wet cat." He stands up then  
helps me up, "How gentlemanly of you to say." I say sarcastically. He  
shrugs and says, "Just stating the facts. Anyway, what are you doing out  
here by yourself?" He asks, but his eyes showed a sign of uneasiness. I  
brushed off my bracelet and necklace, both of which got covered in mud. I  
notice him try to take a glance at my bracelet so I shove my hands in  
my pockets, this was giving to me by someone special, and I didn't trust  
people to see it, because somebody I knew had seen it then tried to steal  
it.  
"What's it to ya?" I ask, only out of sheer curiosity.

"Well, I'm just curious why such a smoking hot girl like you is out here  
wandering around all by~" but he didn't finish, instead he made a funny  
face then fell forward with some twitching.

"Honestly, you perverted dog. You're only 17..." Came a voice from behind  
him. He was definitely my age; he had shaggy blond hair and sapphire blue  
eyes. Although, even though we just met...when I looked into his eyes, they  
looked like they were just pools of hatred, and directed at me!  
I sigh relieve, "Thank goodness, he was starting to creep me out."  
"You do smell like a wet cat." He growled

I sweat drop (-_-') and say, "The boys here really know how to swoon the  
ladies." I roll my eyes then take my hands out of my pockets just brief  
enough to brush back my hair with my fingers, my hair was dripping wet  
now, and "I really hate the rain." I hiss to myself in an irritated tone, the  
boy seemed to hear me,  
"If you hate the rain so much, what are you doing out here?"

I sweat drop again, "Ya'll really want to know, huh? I came here from  
America where my father just disappeared, my step-mother threw me on the streets  
as soon as possible, and so I earned the money and came down here."  
"So you have nowhere to stay?" He asks, and I nod, "Well, it wouldn't be nice  
to leave you out in the woods when it's raining, I guess you can stay  
with us for a bit till you get on your feet, even if you do smell like  
a~"  
"Yeah, I get it, a wet cat. But I couldn't just burden  
you like that." I ponder this for a few seconds before snapping my  
fingers and saying, "I know, I'll do work around your house as tuition  
for my room." I say it like it was the only answer.  
"Yeah, okay."  
The guy who had been knocked out had come to just in time to hear what I said, and he jumps to his feet,  
"Great! The first thing she can do when we get home is cook dinner!" And right on  
cue, his stomach growls. The other boy just knocked him out again and  
muttered, "Honestly, all he thinks about is girls and food." We both  
sweat drop, and I help the boy drag the unconscious one,  
"Hey, so what's your names, anyway?" I ask.  
"He's Hiroyuki. My name is Katsutoshi." He replies, "You?"

"Name's Alexis, but just call me Alex." I say as Katsutoshi and I  
drag Hiroyuki back to their house, but I had completely forgotten about  
hiding my bracelet...  
...TO BE CONTINUED

_**A/N: Alexis: Hmmm,*Smiles* Good news, Wolf, I won't kill you!  
Me:*Sweat drops in relief* what made you choose not too?  
Alexis: Because I read ahead~  
me: I'm going to **_kill_** you if you tell anybody!  
Alexis:*Laughs nervously* I won't, I don't like it when YOU get mad.  
Alexis & I: We hope to have Chapter Two out soon!**_


	2. Chapter Two- Alexis Moves In!

_**A/N: Yea... so sorry about the layout of this chapter... for some reason it wouldn't load right on Microsoft Word . ... well... enjoy anyway!**_

The Zodiac Cursed American

Chapter Two

I stir the wooden spoon in the pot. I shuffle around in a drawer where  
Katsutoshi told me there should be most of the utensils at. I pull out a  
soup dipper and dip it into the pot. I pour most of the broth from it  
into the three bowls. I then dig around and pull something else out of  
the drawer. I dip the utensil into the pot and fish around for a few seconds  
before pulling it back out and dropping some noodles carefully into a  
bowl. I do this till all three bowls are full, then I set the wooden spoon  
over somewhere, and the other two utensils into the pot. I place the lid  
on it and turn the heat down some, so it wouldn't burn, and it also would  
stay warm.  
I walk to the table and set the bowls down for  
Katsutoshi and Hiroyuki, who finally came conscious and decided to not  
say anything again, and then I sat down with my bowl. I watch them eat  
some of it then say, "How is it?"  
"Good." they both say through a mouth full of noodles.  
"Great!"  
I give a big grin, and slurp down my noodles. When I finish I sit down my  
bowl and I look at them, they were both staring at me, eyes wide in  
surprise, "What?" I ask.  
Hiroyuki was the first to answer, "For a girl like yourself, you can really put down the food."  
I eye him, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I ask.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing" he shakes his hands in the air as if wiping something.  
"Humph."  
I stand and take my bowl and the two boys' bowls into the kitchen. I  
start the sink and begin washing the bowls, but after a minute, I begin to  
hear pieces of the boys' conversation.  
I turn the water down just a bit, and then listen in on their conversation.  
"Katsutoshi, I got a bad feeling about this girl." I hear Hiroyuki say.  
"Hm? Really? How so?" he says sarcastically, but obviously Hiroyuki didn't get the concept of sarcasm.  
"Well, when I ran into her, I should've changed, yes? I should've  
been, bump, poof, pooch. But no. She said she was from America, but, is it  
possible she is a Sohma member with the curse that we were not told of?"  
"Well, yes, it is possible. When Kyo left to America, he may have taken the curse with  
him, which means, it's now possible a child born of Japanese or American  
blood could become a Sohma."  
"This is not a good sign, Katsutoshi. When Kyo moved, he may have doomed all of the zodiacs. It  
may be possible that the next line of Zodiacs could all be born in  
America."  
"Yes, it is especially dangerous for the cat zodiac-" He  
abruptly stops and looks past Hiroyuki in shock, "What, when, h-how long have you been there." Katsutoshi stammers.  
"What do you mean? I've been sitting here with you the whole time, we were just having a conver-"  
"I think he was talking to ME." Somebody hisses. I stood in the doorway,  
"What's this about the cat?" I hiss, "You need to learn to watch what  
you say about the zodiac cat, it's MY zodiac."  
"Impossible." Katsutoshi scoffs, "There isn't a year of the cat. Haven't you heard the stor-"  
"Yes, I have. Hundreds of times." I spat, "One day, God invited all the animals  
to come to a banquet. The animals who attended said banquet would become a  
zodiac animal, and would represent years. The rat, which was mischievous, had  
heard the news and ran to the cat at its house. The rat told the cat  
that the banquet would be the day AFTER when it really was. The cat  
believed the Rat and thanked him, 'Make sure not to be late.' The Rat  
had said. Then in two days time, the cat went to God's place for the  
banquet, to find that the banquet had been the day before, and that the  
cat could not become a zodiac animal." I repeat the story that had been  
told to me many times in my childhood, "I know that the cat is not a  
zodiac animal, and I know there is no year of the cat, but when I was  
young, my father told me how our family was tricked when he lived here in  
Japan, he said it was like our family was the cat, and the people who  
tricked us was the rat, so he always said that our family's year was  
the year of the cat, and the my mom and my dad were the zodiac cats, and I  
was the zodiac kitten." I smile as this brought back many fond memories.  
"So, you still believe your family as the cat family?" Hiroyuki snickers. I turn on him in a flash, and punch him so hard under the jaw; I send him flying through the roof and into the room upstairs.  
"I said watch what you say." I growl. I turn around and whisk back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.  
Katsutoshi P.O.V  
I watch as the girl whisks back into the kitchen then mutter to myself,  
"It can't be possible..." I stand and head upstairs to help  
Hiroyuki, stopping on the way, at a door. I slide open the door with  
reluctance and walk in. I pull the drawer out of the desk in the room and  
flip it over.  
Taped to the bottom was a little plush  
kitten, around its neck, a black and white bead bracelet and a note that  
read, 'The cat will live on, no matter what.' it was in the scribbled  
hand writing my father, Yuki, had shown me before, the hand writing of the  
before generation, the handwriting of the cat.

'That girl, pretty strong headed, pretty _strong_, and, she only met us, and even though we are letting her stay with us, she just knocked Hiroyuki through the ceiling,' I sweat drop, 'I think my guess might be correct. I think that this American girl is the new Sohma family cat.'

_**A/N: Characters Mentioned So Far:  
•Alexis-Main  
•Katsutoshi-Second Main  
•Hiroyuki-Third Main  
•Samuru-Minor Now, Main Later  
•Yuki  
•Kyo  
(Kyo and Yuki are NOT mine, they belong to the creator(s) of Fruits Basket)**_


	3. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	4. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
